Blurry Eyes
by Michiyo Kajou
Summary: Menjadi kekasih seorang model tidaklah gampang tetapi ketika Kise mengalami kecelakaan dan bisa membuat hati Kise diambil orang lain bisakah Aomine merebutnya kembali? #1stAnnivKfIND #FF Teikou!AU Aomine/Fem!Kise


Disclaimer : I don't own kuroko no basuke

Summary :  
Menjadi kekasih seorang model tidaklah gampang tetapi ketika Kise mengalami kecelakaan dan bisa membuat hati Kise diambil orang lain bisakah Aomine merebutnya kembali? #1stAnnivKfIND #FF Teikou!AU Aomine/Fem!Kise

"**Normal Flashback"**

"_**Kise's Flashback"**_

* * *

"Ryouko-chan! Bolehkah kami berfoto denganmu?" Panggil beberapa penggemar.

Kise Ryouko. Umur 15 tahun, lahir tanggal 18 Juni, golongan darah A, ber-horoscope gemini, tinggi 172cm, pemain basket Teikou Junior High, dan kerja paruh waktu sebagai model, tidak heran jika dia setiap hari dikejar penggemarnya.

"Tent-" Ryouko mulai berkata tapi kata-kata nya terputus karena dia merasa diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Milikku, pergi!" Kata pria berambut biru malam. Penggemar Ryouko langsung melarikan diri, takut akan pria tersebut. Bibir sang lelaki melengkung keatas, membuat sebuah seringai. Ryouko mencibir atas kelakuan kekanak-kanakan lelaki tersebut.

"Aominecchi itu tidak baik dan turunkan aku!" Rengek Ryouko sambil mengepakkan kaki dan tangannya, bermaksud agar Aomine menurunkannya. Aomine bukannya kewalahan, seperti yang Ryouko bayangkan saat ia mengepakkan tangan dan kakinya, malah mempererat pelukannya. Ryouko hanya bisa menyerah dan membiarkan Aomine menggendongnya.

"Kamu kira kamu bisa menang dariku? Kamu tidak ingat, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku," Aomine berkata selagi menggendong Ryouko dan membawanya pergi. "Dan sudah kubilang karena kamu pacarku, aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan namaku! Bukan margaku."

"Tapi Aominecchi-!" Ryouko baru mau membantah tetapi tiba-tiba Aomine memberhentikan langkahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryouko. Dengan spontan Ryouko menjauhkan wajahnya, yang pastinya gagal karena dia sedang digendong oleh Aomine.

"Kamu tahu kamu tidak bisa menang. Panggil namaku Ryouko," Aomine berkata dengan nada suara yang rendah. Muncullah semburat merah di pipi Ryouko. Meskipun begitu Ryouko tetap tidak mau menuruti kekasihnya. Bibir Aomine membentuk sebuah seringai, dia masih memiliki taktik lain. Aomine meniup telinga Ryouko.

Tentu saja, Ryouko terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan erat Aomine. "Panggilanku apa Ryouko?"

"D-Da-Daikicchi..." Ryouko menjawab dengan malu. Tidak hanya pipinya tetapi sekarang telinganya juga merah karena malu. Aomine tersenyum kecil, tetapi dia belum puas.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Ryouko. Ryouko ingin mengucapkan namanya tetapi dia terlalu malu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Daikicchi," Akhirnya Ryouko berhasil mengatakannya. Meskipun wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Aomine hanya menyengir. "Aku sudah mengatakannya sekarang turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau." Jawab Aomine singkat selagi berputar-putar dengan Ryouko digendongannya. Tentu saja Ryouko langsung meningkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine dan menggenggam ya kuat.

"Daikicchi!" Jerit Ryouko ketika Aomine berputar-putar. Mendengar teriakan Ryouko, Aomine berhenti, dia tahu Ryouko sudah ketakutan. Ryouko mencibir kesal. "Daikicchi jahat! Turunkan aku!"

"Daiki, turunkan Ryouko. Ryouko berhenti berteriak berisik." Kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuuro, berkata lebih tepatnya menyuruh dengan wajah kesal.

Aomine dan Ryouko menelan ludah.

"Tch, lagi seru-serunya," kata Aomine selagi menurunkan Ryouko. Aomine baru saja sadar apa yang telah Ia katakan. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri ketika Ia mendengar suara mata pisau gunting bertemu satu sama lain. Aomine bisa merasakan aura yang tak bersahabat datang dari orang yang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang Daiki?" Kata pria berambut merah tersebut, gunting merahnya berada di tangan lembutnya. Tentu saja Aomine tahu bahwa tangan Akashi tidaklah lembut. Aomine hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. "Bagus."

"Midorima-kun, mengapa kau memakai tas Prada?" Sang Phantom six member, Kuroko Tetsuya, bertanya kepada Shooter, Midorima Shintarou, dengan wajah yang datar. Midorima membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Ini Lucky item Cancer hari ini, tas Prada nanodayo," jawab Midorima dengan sedikit malu, mengapa Lucky item hari ini harus barang yang dipakai perempuan?

"Cih, tapi cocok tuh kalau kamu yang make," kata Aomine mengejek sang Shooter. Sebuah nadi keluar di kepala Midorima, dan terbentuklah sebuah aura yang tak bersahabat di sekeliling tubuhnya. Midorima melemparkan sebuah tatapan mata yang mematikan.

"Mi-Midorima aku hanya bercanda..." Aomine mencoba melindungi dirinya dari kemurkaan Midorima, yang tentu saja tidak berhasil. Ryouko hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Muncullah nadi di kepala Aomine saat Ia mendengar Ryouko tertawa.

"Serius Aomine-kun? Pertama kau membuat Akashi-kun marah, lalu sekarang kau membuat Midorima-kun marah," sang pria berambut biru muda menggelengkan kepala "Apakah kamu tidak menghargai hidupmu sama sekali?"

"Cih, diam kau Tetsu!" Aomine membentak sahabatnya. Kuroko hanya diam dengan muka datarnya. Aomine kemudian melihat kekasihnya yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak "Kau juga Ryouko! Mau sampai kapan kau tertawa?"

"Pfft Hahahahaha! Ma-maaf D-Daikicchi tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti Ahahahaha!" Ryouko mengatakan selagi tertawa. Sang power forward semakin kesal. Dia milirik ke kekasihnya yang masih tertawa, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Ack! Lepaskan aku Daikicchi!" Jerit Ryouko. Aomine mengunci kepala Kise di tangan kanannya. Sang pria berpura-pura tidak mendengar omelan sang kekasih.

"Daikicchi kejam! Lepaskan akuuuuuu!" Jerit Ryouko.

"Kalau aku kejam, mereka apa?" Seketika setelah berkata itu Aomine langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang Daiki/Aomine?" Tanya Akashi dan Midorima di saat bersamaan.

"Mine-chin ingin mati ya?" Tanya center mereka, Murasakibara Atsushi, sambil mengunyah maibou-nya. Aomine hanya menatap Murasakibara dengan marah. Andaikan saja tatapan bisa membunuh pasti Aomine sudah membunuh semua teman-temannya.

Tapi...

Aomine melirik kearah kekasih dan tim-nya. Melihat semua temannya tersenyum -setidaknya Ryouko tersenyum, bibir Aomine melengkung dan membentuk sebuah seringai. Dia tidak pernah merasa lebih baik

Sampai itu terjadi...

* * *

"Ryouko!" Teriakan seorang pria bersurai biru malam bergema di lorong rumah sakit. Sekaligus dengan suara kaki berhentakan dengan lantai marmer yang memecah kesunyian.

Aomine tidak memedulikan jika dia mengganggu pasien lain, dia juga tidak peduli jika dia akan dimarahi oleh pihak rumah sakit karena membuat keributan. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu hal.

Kise Ryouko

Aomine mendobrak pintu kamar Ryouko, mengejutkan Momoi yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter, air mata keluar dari iris merah mudanya. Biasanya Momoi langsung mengomeli Aomine karena membuat keributan. Tetapi ini pengecualian, dia tahu Aomine sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryouko, apalagi setelah kejadian yang tak terduga ini.

"Ryouko!" Teriak Aomine, berlari ke kasur Ryouko. Momoi hanya bisa melihat teman masa kecilnya dengan sedih. Tak lama kemudian teman-teman berambut Pelangi sampai di depan kamar Ryouko dengan nafas yang tidak seimbang.

"Momoi-san..." Panggil Kuroko dengan pelan. Momoi menengok kearah sang pemuda dengan wajah yang basah karena air matanya. Momoi berlari dan memeluk Kuroko.

"T-Tetsu-kun..." Isak Momoi, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Kuroko hanya bisa mengelus kepala Momoi untuk menenangkannya. Lama-kelamaan pelukan Momoi semakin mengendur, meskipun dia masih menangis tetapi Ia sudah lebih tenang. Momoi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap matanya. Menolak untuk melihat ke atas Momoi hanya menatap lantai.

"Momoi-san, angkat kepalamu," Kuroko berkata. Momoi masih mengusap matanya, pelan-pelan kepalanya Ia angkat. Matanya merah. Dengan tiba-tiba Aomine memegang pundak Momoi.

"Satsuki! Apa yang terjadi?!" Teriak Aomine, dengan khawatir dan marah. Momoi tidak menjawab Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa melihat Aomine dengan khawatir, mereka tahu seberapa pentingnya Ryouko bagi Aomine.

Aomine tidak terima. Ia tidak terima Momoi tidak memberinya jawaban. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Momoi. Melupakan bahwa Momoi adalah perempuan, yang tenaganya pasti kalah dengan Aomine yang bertubuh gagah. Momoi meringis.

"Satsuki!" Teriak Aomine masih mencoba agar Momoi mengeluarkan jawaban yang dia mau. Kali ini, Momoi tidak hanya menggigit bibirnya tetapi dia melihat Aomine dengan takut. Rasa takutnya membuat Momoi tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Satsuki!"

"Daiki." sang kapten berkata. Membuat pikiran Aomine kembali. Menengok dan melihat sang kapten dengan wajah kesal, Aomine hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Momoi dan melirik kearah kasur Ryouko.

Baru benerapa hari Aomine tidak pernah merasa lebih baik setelah melihat Ryouko tersenyum dengan anggota tim yang lain. Tetapi sekarang, Ryouko terbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

"Momoi, apa yang terjadi nanodayo?" Midorima bertanya selagi membetulkan posisi kaca matanya. Momoi menengok kearah sang Shooter, Ia menggigit bibirnya. Momoi diam sejenak, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jadi..." Momoi mulai menjelaskan.

**"Momoicchi!" Teriak seorang model di tengah keramaian bisa terdengar. Perempuan berambut pink dengan spontan menengok kearah suara tersebut. Melihat temannya yang berambut pirang, Momoi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ryouko berhenti tepat didepan Momoi, nafasnya tidak teratur, seperti habis lari.**

**Inilah yang biasa dilakukan oleh kedua perempuan dari klub basket Teikou Junior High. Setiap kali ada hari libur mereka pasti mangambil waktu ini untuk berbelanja atau hanya pergi berjalan bersama. Tidak ada bedanya seperti perempuan lain.**

**Berjalan di kota Shibuya yang ramai, Momoi tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Ryouko tentu saja menghampiri temannya yang berambut pink tersebut. Mengikuti arah mata sang manajer, Ryouko melihat sebuah gaun. Tentu saja dengan hanya melihat, Ryouko bisa tahu bahwa Momoi menginginkan gaun itu.**

**"Ayo kita coba gaunnya Momoichhi!" Sahut Ryouko selagi menarik tangan Momoi kearah pintu masuk toko tersebut.**

**"Eh?! Tidak perlu Ki-chan! Pasti tidak cocok!" Bantah Momoi sambil mencoba menarik tangannya kembali. Tetapi Ryouko tidak melepas genggamannya. Momoi hanya bisa pasrah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membohongi Ryouko, Ryouko sudah mengetahuinya terlalu baik hingga bisa mengetahui apa yang dia inginnya hanya dengan melihat matanya.**

**Mendorong pintu masuk toko tersebut, terdengarlah suara sambutan dari para pekerja. Ryouko mengajak (lebih tepatnya menarik) Momoi ke tempat gaun yang Momoi lihat di pajangan jendela. Mengambil ukuran yang pas, Ryouko segera memberikan gaunnya kepada Momoi dan mendorongnya ke dalam ruang ganti.**

**"Momoicchi lama banget," cibir Ryouko selagi menunggu Momoi keluar dari ruang ganti. Ryouko mengeluarkan teleponnya dan membuka galeri foto. Melihat beberapa foto dia dengan Aomine di kencan mereka, Ryouko tertawa kecil. Setelah foto di teleponnya sudah dia lihat semua Ryouko mengecek jamnya. 'Udah 5 menit nih! Momoicchi ngapain aja sih?'**

**"A-Anou..." Terdengar suara dari sebelah kanan Ryouko. Menoleh, Ryouko melihat Momoi mengintip dari ruang ganti, tidak mau keluar karena terlalu malu. Ryouko hanya mencibir, memaksa Momoi untuk keluar yang tentu ditolak Momoi.**

**Momoi kembali masuk ke ruang ganti. Ryouko menjadi kesal, menghentakkan kakinya ke depan ruang ganti Momoi, Ryouko membuka gorden yang digunakan sebagai pintu. Tentu saja, Momoi kaget karena gorden ruang gantinya terbuka, siapa yang tidak kaget jika gorden ruang gantimu dibuka?**

**Ryouko mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Wajahnya yang merah dengan seketika berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar. Momoi dengan kesal akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti dan memperlihatkan gaunnya. Semburat merah bisa terlihat di pipinya.**

**Ryouko melihat gaun yang dikenakan Momoi dengan jelas. Gaun hitam tak berlengan yang bagian bawahnya terbuat oleh beberapa renda yang di tumpuk, dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah muda yang berukuran lumayan besar yang diikat di bagian pinggang, dan rok gaun tersebut jatuh tepat diatas lutut. Rambut merah mudanya menghiasi bahu Momoi yang tidak ditutupi oleh apapun.**

**"Ki-chan, kalau tidak cocok bilang saja aku tidak akan marah," Momoi berkata sambil menunggu Ryouko (yang masih terbengong) mengkomentari gaun yang ia kenakan. Momoi menghelakan nafas, mungkin gaun itu memang tidak cocok di dirinya.**

**"Momoicchi..." Ryouko mulai mengatakan. Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai ke wajah Ryouko yang tersenyum. "Momoicchi cantik kalau memakai gaun itu."**

**Momoi mengedipkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali.**

**Bibir Momoi langsung membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar setelah mendengar pujian dari temannya. Ryouko hanya tersenyum kembali. Ryouko mendorong Momoi kedalam ruang ganti lagi, menyuruhnya untuk ganti baju agar mereka bisa membayar gaun itu.**

**"Arigatou Gozaimasu~"**

**Terdengar suara-suara pekerja berterima kasih ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut. Dua perempuan berambut yang tidak wajar warnanya kembali berjalan mengelilingi Shibuya, mencari barang-barang yang menarik untuk dilihat.**

**"Ki-chan!" Sahut Momoi dengan mendadak, sambil menggoyangkan pundak Ryouko. Ryouko menoleh kearah temannya yang berambut merah muda tersebut. "Lihat baju yang itu!"**

**Ryouko mengikuti arah telunjuk Momoi. Lalu dia melihatnya, gaun satuan berwarna biru malam, lengannya terdapat di bagian samping tidak di bahu, terlihat bahwa rok gaun itu jatuh beberapa sentimeter diatas lutut manekin. Meskipun pajangan tersebut ada di seberang jalan Ryouko dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Ryouko, warna dasar gaun itu sama dengan warna rambut kekasihnya.**

**"Ayo kita lihat!" Sahut Momoi menarik Ryouko ke pinggiran zebra cross. Menunggu lampu berwarna hijau, tetapi keramaian Shibuya tidak membantu mereka sama sekali. Mereka terpaksa berdesakan dengan orang lain.**

**Akhirnya lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Ryouko dan Momoi dengan tenang berjalan melewati zebra cross. Tetapi, hanya untuk senang-senang, Momoi berlari ke seberang, meninggalkan Ryouko yang masih di tengah zebra cross.**

**Tiba-tiba tubuh Ryouko terasa kaku, waktu bagaikan berhenti di sekelilingnya. Semua orang mulai berteriak tetapi Ryouko tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Selintas lampu bisa dia lihat dari sudut matanya.**

**"Ki-chan!"**

**Ryouko telah tertabrak, darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Sang pelaku hanya kabur.**

"Siapa yang menabraknya? Akan kubantai orang itu," Sahut Aomine setelah mendengar cerita Momoi. Aomine sudah terlihat seperti predator yang sangat kelaparan. Matanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain amarah.

"Aomine-kun, membantai orang itu tidak akan membantu," komentar Kuroko. Bermaksud agar Aomine tidak menimbulkan keributan dengan membantai semua orang di Shibuya satu per satu. Aomine menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan wajah marah.

Aomine ingin orang yang melakukan perbuatan ini kepada Ryouko merasakan akibatnya. Dia ingin orang itu tersakiti dengan pelan, sehingga dia tahu bagaimana rasanya setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang sangat kamu cintai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia ingin pelakunya tertangkap dan dipenjara.

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine mencium pintu kamar. Mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengelus pelan hidungnya, sang power forward melirik kearah pintu. Ingin mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya terhantam pintu kamar Ryouko yang keras. Melihat seorang pria dengan jas putih dan berambut hijau Aomine menahan keinginannya memukul dokter itu. Tapi, kenapa rambut hijau itu tidak terlihat asing?

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan Kise?" Tanya Midorima membetulkan kaca mata dengan jarinya yang ditutupi oleh perban. Pria itu menoleh kearah sang Shooter dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kabar gembira. Sedangkan teman-temannya butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan Midorima.

"Ayah?!" Teriak yang lain, kecuali Akashi yang hanya menyeringai. Ayah Midorima hanya tersenyum kecil kearah tim basket Teikou. 'Benar-benar jauh beda dengan Midorima!' Pikir Aomine

"Iya, halo, namaku Midorima Tsuyoshi." Ayah Midorima memperkenalkan diri. "Aku tidak mau basa-basi jadi langsung saja, Kise tidak dalam kondisi koma, meskipun dia memiliki beberapa luka dari tabrakan tersebut tapi dia hanya pingsan karena syok, dalam beberapa hari dia akan bangun."

Beberapa detik setelah mendengar kabar dari ayah Midorima, bibir mereka langsung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Momoi tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya, dia menangis lagi tapi kali ini bukan air mata sedih yang keluar dari matanya melainkan air mata bahagia.

Aomine masih terduduk di lantai tempat dimana dia terjatuh, terlalu kaget dan senang mendengar bahwa kekasihnya akan baik-baik saja. Melirik kearah Ryouko, mulut dan hidung ditutup oleh masker untuk membantunya bernafas, memakai baju pasien dan diselimuti di atas kasur. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti itu Aomine tetap berpikir satu hal, dia tetap cantik.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Aomine duduk di sebelah ranjang Ryouko. Ryouko masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Entah kenapa, setiap hari kakinya membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit dimana Ryouko dirawat. Aomine mengacak-acak rambut dengan frustrasi. Menoleh kearah wajah Ryouko, Aomine menyeka rambut pirang Ryouko ke belakang telinganya.

Bosan hanya duduk di sebelah Ryouko yang tertidur, Aomine mengambil majalah Horikita Mai yang dia bawa dari rumah. Membalik halaman satu per satu dengan tenang. Sampai Momoi masuk ke kamar Ryouko dengan membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Ah! Dai-chan, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Momoi dengan wajah tak berdosa (setelah mendobrak pintu). Untung saja, Aomine sempat menyembunyikan majalahnya didalam tas, jika tidak pasti majalah itu sudah hancur di tangan Momoi.

"Ya, berkunjung lah! Ngapain lagi aku disini?" Aomine berkata mengacak-acak rambut birunya selagi berusaha menyembunyikan tas sekolahnya. Momoi hanya tersenyum pelan. 'Dia benar-benar menyayangi Ki-chan'

Menaruh buket bunga yang dia bawa di vas dan memberinya air, Momoi segera mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya didekat ranjang Ryouko. Memandang wajah Ryouko yang masih tertutup oleh masker Momoi tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Mengapa harus Ryouko yang tertabrak? Mengapa dia tidak tetap berjalan di sebelahnya? Andaikan dia melakukan itu pasti Ryouko tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Air matanya mengalir deras. 'Maafkan aku Ki-chan, cepatlah bangun...'

"Satsuki, ini bukan salahmu," Aomine berkata, seperti baru saja membaca apa yang Momoi katakan dalam hati. Momoi menoleh kearah teman masa kecilnya dan melihat ekspresi yang hampir tak pernah dia lihat. Aomine terlihat sedih dan terharu di saat yang bersamaan. "Ini semua salah si pelaku brengsek itu."

Hanya bisa mengangguk pelan akan kata-kata Aomine, Momoi kembali tenang. Melirik kearah sang pria, matanya melihat bagian atas majalah keluar dari tas Aomine yang dia gantung di kursinya. Muka Momoi langsung memerah, Momoi berdiri dengan kasar, Aomine memasang wajah 'Kenapa?'

Dalam tiga detik majalah Aomine sudah berada di tangan lembut Momoi. Wajah Aomine langsung pucat, meskipun Momoi sudah beberapa kali mengancam akan membakar majalahnya dia tetap trauma. "Dai-chan! Kenapa kamu masih membaca majalah seperti ini meskipun Ki-chan sudah menjadi pacarmu?!"

"Satsuki! Diam!" Sahut Aomine. Mencoba mengambil majalah 'kesayangannya' kembali. Mereka berlari-lari mengelilingi kamar Ryouko. Hanya karena satu majalah semua kesedihan Momoi dan Aomine berubah menjadi kekesalan. Beberapa nadi sudah muncul di kepala dua teman masa kecil ini.

Mereka langsung terdiam ketika mendengar pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dengan kasar. Menoleh ke arah pintu, wajah mereka memucat melihat sang pria bermata heterokrom.

Akashi...

Mereka menelan ludah. Wajah kesal Akashi pun membuat mereka semakin takut. Terdengar suara mata pisau gunting bertemu, Aomine dan Momoi hanya bisa memikirkan keselamatan mereka. Akashi masuk ke kamar Ryouko dan duduk di sofa. Menaruh kaki kanannya di atas lutut kiri.

"Ah, Mine-chin, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Murasakibara saat dia masuk ke kamar Ryouko. Sambil membawa sekeranjang, buah? Tidak ada yang aneh jika ada seseorang yang membawa buah tetapi jika yang membawa Murasakibara, sang pecinta camilan tentu saja akan terlihat aneh.

Aomine menahan keinginannya berteriak 'Jenguk Ryouko lah!'. Tetapi dalam keadaan Akashi sedang duduk di sofa dan sedang mengawasi anggota timnya, Aomine tentu saja akan menahan keinginannya itu jika ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini dengan selamat.

"Ya jenguk Ryouko lah," Aomine berkata meskipun masih ada nada kesal di suaranya. Aomine melirik kearah Akashi dan melihat sang kapten sedang memainkan gunting merahnya dia tangan kanannya yang 'lembut'.

Aomine menghelakan nafas lega. Tetapi ketika dia melirik ke arah Momoi, dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Tentu saja, Aomine langsung panik, apa yang akan teman masa kecilnya lakukan dengan majalah 'kesayangannya'. Robek? Buang? Bakar?

Aomine bisa membayangkan Momoi dengan tanduk setan akan membakar majalahnya. Aomine langsung lari kearah pintu, bertabrakan dengan Midorima yang baru sampai. Aomine kehilangan keseimbangan tetapi tidak terjatuh.

Sedangkan Midorima...

"Kerosuke!" Teriak Midorima saat Lucky item-nya yang berupa mainan kodok jatuh. Midorima mangambil kembali Lucky item-nya dan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang mematikan. Bulu kuduk Aomine berdiri karena merinding.

'Aku masih gak ngerti sama dia...' Pikir Aomine. Langsung melirik ke kanan kiri mencari keberadaan teman masa kecilnya yang berambut merah muda. Dia membelok ke kanan tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara yang dia kenal. Yang dia tunggu setiap hari. Ryouko?

Aomine kembali masuk ke kamar Ryouko. Melihat tangan Ryouko yang bergerak dia merasa kehilangan tenaga. Kakinya bergemetar. Terlalu senang saat melihat kekasihnya sudah sadar. Dia berjalan kearah ranjang Ryouko dan duduk di kursi yang tadi dia duduki.

Melihat mata Ryouko yang perlahan-lahan terbuka, Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum. Tangan Ryouko bergerak dan menutup matanya, karena sinar matahari yang muncul setelah dia pingsan menyilaukan matanya. Setelah matanya menyesuaikan diri, tangannya turun dan dia menoleh keaarah Aomine.

Melihat semua anggota timnya Ryouko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, Momoi tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dengan tangan kosong. Saat Ryouko menoleh kearah Aomine hanya ada 3 kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tiga kata yang membuat Aomine kaget.

"Aku... Kamu siapa?"

* * *

Aomine menendang kerikil yang ada di depannya. Sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dia berteriak. Sial, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi kepadanya?

**"Aku... Kamu siapa?" Ryouko bertanya dengan pelan. Mata Aomine terbelalak dengan kaget. Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Anggota timnya pun terlihat kaget. Akashi menatap Ryouko dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Kuroko tetap memasang wajah yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tetapi terlihat bahwa matanya terbuka lebih lebar. Midorima hanya membetulkan kaca matanya, iris hijaunya tertutupi oleh bayangan. Murasakibara hanya memakan maibou-nya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Momoi, bisa dibilang bahwa ekspresi horor terpasang di wajah cantiknya.**

**"Momoi, panggil dokter," Akashi berkata mata heteromatriknya melirik kearah sang manajer. Tetapi melihat Momoi tetap berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kaget Akashi segera manaikkan suaranya. "Cepat!"**

**Terkejut dengan suara Akashi, Momoi segera mencari ayah Midorima, yang merawat Ryouko di rumah sakit ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, Momoi kembali dengan ayah Midorima. Ayah Midorima dengan segera, menghampiri Ryouko.**

**"Kise, apakah kamu mengenali semua orang yang disini?" Tanya ayah Midorima melihat langsung ke iris cokelat madu Ryouko.**

**"Berambut merah Akashicchi, berambut hijau Midorimacchi, berambut biru Kurokocchi, berambut ungu Murasibaracchi, dan berambut pink Momoicchi tapi," Ryouko berhenti sejenak, melihat ke arah Aomine yang masih kaget. "Dia siapa?"**

**"Kamu benar-benar tidak bisa ingat Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.**

**"Tidak, siapa dia?"**

**Tentu saja semua orang yang di ruangan itu terkejut. Ryouko bisa mengingat semua orang kecuali orang yang paling penting baginya, yang paling dia sayangi. Setelah beberapa menit, ayah Midorima menyuruh semua orang keluar agar Ryouko bisa istirahat. Memanggil Aomine yang masih bersandar di depan pintu.**

**"Sepertinya Kise tidak bisa mengingatmu..." Ayah Midorima memulai. Melihat ekspresi kesal dan frustrasi Aomine, ayah Midorima bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.**

**"Iya, udah tau, aku udah liat," berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya, suara Aomine terdengar sedih.**

**"Itu karena kamu penting baginya, kamu harus membuatnya mengingatmu,"**

**"Bagaimana?"**

**"Bawa dia ke tempat yang biasa kalian datangi, bawa buku yang biasa kalian baca, hal-hal seperti itu membantu."**

**Aomine hanya terdiam. Sebelum dia menjawab dalam suara yang kecil "Baiklah..."**

Melihat gedung putih yang sudah tidak asing sebelum masuk. Aomine mengacak-acak rambut surai birunya, Aomine akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung putih yang biasa disebut dengan rumah sakit.

Melewati lorong yang sudah dia lewati beberapa kali, selagi melihat ruangan lain yang pintunya terbuka. Tak lama kemudian Aomine sampai di depan lift, menekan tombol naik dan menunggu lift-nya.

Berjalan menelusuri lantai atas, dengan tujuan untuk ke kamar Ryouko, Aomine ingin berteriak dengan terus terang ke Ryouko bahwa dia adalah pacarnya. Tetapi bisa-bisa Ryouko pingsan lagi karena syok. Frustrasi, sedih, marah, kesal, dan tegang adalah hal-hal yang dirasakan Aomine.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryouko, Aomine mendengar dua orang sedang berbicara. 'Mungkin Satsuki berkunjung' pikirnya. Masih berdiri di depan pintu, Aomine menghelakan nafas. Menaruh tangannya di ganggang pintu dan membukanya pelan.

"Oi, Kise aku-" Kata-katanya terputus ketika dia melihat adegan di depan matanya. Ryouko masih tetap duduk di ranjangnya tetapi dalam keadaan dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki yang sangat tidak asing. Melihat ambut abu-abunya yang berantakan saja membuat Aomine merasa kesal. Apalagi jika melihat kekasihmu dipeluk oleh orang yang kamu benci, wajar saja kalau kamu akan merasa kesal.

Aomine mengambil beberapa langkah kearah pria tersebut setelah mereka berpelukan. Ryouko tersenyum lebar, terus melihat kearah sang pria yang di depannya, tidak menyadari keberadaan Aomine sama sekali. Aomine menggertak giginya, tak mampu menahannya lagi, Aomine memukul sang pria.

"Bajingan kau Haizaki!" Teriak Aomine setelah memukul Haizaki. Ekspresi terkejut bisa terlihat di wajahnya, tetapi tak lama berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Aomine membencinya, sikapnya, perilakunya, wajahnya, seringainya. Aomine membenci semuanya tentang pria ini.

"Apa-apaan kau Daiki?!" Jerit Haizaki, sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang barusan dipukul oleh Aomine. Aomine mendecak lidahnya dan melihat ke arah Haizaki dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Aomine menarik kerah baju Haizaki dan memukulnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Haizaki terjatuh lagi, tak memedulikan bagian wajahnya yang sakit setelah dipukul dua kali oleh Aomine. Karena dia tahu, pasti Aomine kesal melihat kekasih yang sangat disayanginya dipeluk oleh orang yang sangat dibencinya. Ekspresi Aomine tidak berubah, tetapi bertambah marah. Aomine mengangkat kepalan tangannya, bermaksud ingin memukul Haizaki lagi. Tetapi wanita berambut pirang berdiri melindungi Haizaki, mengagetkan Aomine.

"Berhenti! Jangan memukulnya!" Teriak Ryouko, ekspresi sedih tertera di wajah cantiknya. Iris cokelat madunya mengeluarkan air mata yang satu per satu menetes. Aomine mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat Ryouko langsung ke matanya. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun! Dia baik!"

Hati Aomine serasa seperti ditusuk oleh pedang, Haizaki Shougo? Baik? Lelucon yang bagus, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah baik. Lelaki itu menjijikkan, memalukan, mencemari nama baik klub basket Teikou. Setahu Aomine, Ryouko membenci lelaki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, tetapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba dia berteriak bahwa Haizaki itu baik?

Kise terus menjerit, mencoba menjelaskan semuanya ke Aomine. 'Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan' pikir Aomine ke dirinya sendiri. Masih memandang ke arah wanita berambut pirang tersebut dengan mata yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, kesal dan marah.

Aomine marah karena Haizaki telah berhasil menghasut Ryouko. Aomine kesal kepada Haizaki karena telah mengambil Ryouko darinya. Aomine sedih karena Ryouko terlihat sangat ingin melindungi Haizaki. Kenapa Ryouko terlihat sangat sedih? Mengapa?

"Jangan sakiti dia! Dia pacarku!" Jeritan Ryouko yang terakhir mengejutkan Aomine. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dan seketika dia tidak bisa bernafas.

* * *

Tok. Tok. Tok. Terdengar ketukan pintu dari kamar Ryouko. Ryouko dengan spontan, menoleh ke arah pintu dan berkata 'masuklah'. Menatap pintu kamarnya yang perlahan-lahan terbuka, Ryouko berpikir siapa yang menjenguknya, sepertinya semua orang sudah menjenguknya kemarin.

Muncullah lelaki berambut acak-acakan berwarna abu-abu. Ryouko hanya menatap sang lelaki dengan wajah bingung. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai. Ryouko tentu saja mulai ketakutan, dia mulai berwaspada saat lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Tetapi bagaimana? Dia hanya mempunyai sebagian ingatannya dan ranjangnya juga sudah di ujung ruangan. Mungkin lelaki itu temannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ryouko-chan?" Tanya sang lelaki, berdiri di sebelah ranjang Ryouko. Seringai yang tadinya menghias wajahnya sudah diganti dengan senyuman (yang terlihat dipaksakan). Ryouko memandang lelaki itu dengan mata cokelat madunya yang penuh dengan ekspresi bingung. Apakah dia benar-benar temanku? Pikir Ryouko kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf, tapi kamu siapa?" Tanya Ryouko dengan pelan tetapi waspada. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum (yang masih terlihat dipaksakan), mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryouko. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Ryouko langsung memundurkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, terkejut dengan aksi sang lelaki.

"Kau tidak bisa mengingatku Ryouko-chan?" Tanya sang lelaki dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Bisa merasakan nafas sang lelaki di wajahnya, Ryouko hanya menggelengkan kepala memberitahukan bahwa dia tidak mengetahuinya. "Aku Haizaki Shougo Ryouko-chan, pacarmu."

Terkejut dengan kata-kata Haizaki, mata Ryouko terbelalak. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Haizaki mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan hidung mereka kembali menyentuh sesama. Apakah dia benar? Apakah dia pacarku? Apakah dia baik? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepala Ryouko.

Ekspresi wajah Haizaki berubah ketika melihat Ryouko tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Membuat wajahnya terlihat sedih dan kecewa, Haizaki menjauhkan wajahnya. Berdiri tegak, Haizaki memandang Ryouko. Ryouko memandangnya balik ekspresi bingung masih tertera di wajahnya. Jika seorang pria mengaku sebagai pacarmu saat kau sedang amnesia tidakkah kau merasa bingung?

Haizaki mendecak, membuat Ryouko kaget. Memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Bermaksud agar Ryouko mengejarnya, dan ternyata benar Ryouko langsung memanggilnya.

"Haizaki- maksudku Shougocchi! T-tunggu sebentar!" Seru Ryouko, mengepal selimut rumah sakit di genggamannya. Haizaki menyeringai, senang karena berhasil mengbohongi sang gadis. Meneruskan kebohongannya Haizaki menoleh dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Melihat Ryouko dengan wajah panik seperti orang yang akan kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya. "A-aku tidak bisa mengingatmu!"

Wajah Haizaki berubah, ekspresi kesal tertera di wajahnya. Melihat Ryouko yang terlihat gugup dan berkata dengan terbata-bata, dia hanya bisa menahan keinginannya tertawa.

"Me-meskipun begitu, aku akan mencoba m-mengingatmu," Kata Ryouko masih terbata-bata. Memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup dan wajah yang merah, Ryouko melanjutkan kata-katanya. "M-maukah kamu j-jika kira m-melakukan hal ini dengan p-perlahan?"

Bibir Haizaki melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah seringai. Berjalan kembali ke sang gadis, Haizaki menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tentu saja tuan putri," Haizaki berkata, dengan diam-diam menyeringai dengan kejam. Haizaki Shougo telah berhasil mengambil gadis yang bernama Kise Ryouko dari Aomine Daiki.

Haizaki melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat Ryouko yang memandangnya dengan sebuah senyum yang hangat. Bagi Haizaki, senyuman itu adalah barang yang berharga untuk membuat Aomine marah. Tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah kepalan tangan seseorang bertemu dengan wajahnya, Haizaki terjatuh ke lantai.

"Bajingan kau Haizaki!" Teriak Aomine setelah memukul Haizaki. Haizaki terkejut, tetapi tak lama berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Bisa melihat wajah amarah Aomine, Haizaki hanya bisa meneruskan kebohongannya.

"Apa-apaan kau Daiki?!" Jerit Haizaki, sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang barusan dipukul oleh Aomine. Haizaki mendengar Aomine mendecak lidahnya dan melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Haizaki merasa kerah bajunya ditarik dan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang tadi di bagian pipi yang tadi. Aomine telah memukulnya sekali lagi.

Haizaki terjatuh lagi, tak memedulikan bagian wajahnya yang sakit setelah dipukul dua kali oleh Aomine. Karena dia tahu, pasti Aomine kesal melihat kekasih yang sangat disayanginya dipeluk oleh orang yang sangat dibencinya. Ekspresi Aomine tidak berubah, tetapi bertambah marah, Haizaki hanya bisa melihat wajah Aomine dengan senyum kemenangan. Melihat sang pria bersurai biru mengangkat kepalan tangannya lagi, Haizaki bersiap-siap untuk merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Tetapi seorang wanita berambut pirang melindunginya.

"Berhenti! Jangan memukulnya!" Teriak Ryouko, ekspresi sedih tertera di wajah cantiknya. Iris cokelat madunya mengeluarkan air mata yang satu per satu menetes. Aomine mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat Ryouko langsung ke matanya. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun! Dia baik!"

"Jangan sakiti dia! Dia pacarku!" Jeritan Ryouko yang terakhir mengejutkan Aomine. Kata-kata itu membuat Haizaki menyeringai lebih lebar.

* * *

"Kondisi badanmu sudah cukup baik untuk keluar dari rumah sakit," ayah Midorima menjelaskan ke Ryouko setelah dia memeriksa kondisi badannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibir Ryouko. "Tetapi,"

'Ada tetapinya toh' pikir Ryouko

"Aku menyarankan agar kamu tetap berada di rumah sakit karena kamu masih amnesia," lanjut ayah Midorima melihat Ryouko tepat di matanya. Melihat ekspresi sedih Ryouko, ayah Midorima berkata lagi "Tetapi,"

'Tetapi lagi...' Pikir Ryouko

"Jika besok kondisimu membaik, kamu boleh keluar dari rumah sakit," jelas ayah Midorima. Melihat wajah Ryouko yang senang setelah diberitahukan berita tersebut, ayah Midorima pun tersenyum. "Tetapi Kise,"

Dengan kata-kata itu wajah Ryouko jatuh. Menghelakan nafas Ryouko bertanya. "Apa lagi Midorima-san?"

"Maaf, ini yang terakhir kok," ayah Midorima meyakinkan Ryouko. Meskipun Ryouko sedikit ragu bahwa ini adalah 'tetapi' yang terakhir. "Jika kamu merasa tidak baik, jangan sungkan untuk datang kepadaku untuk pemeriksaan."

Wajah Ryouko pun kembali cerah, kalau dia besok membaik artinya dia boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, dan ayah Midorima tidak sungkan untuk memeriksanya jika dia merasa tidak sehat.

'Kalau dilihat' Ryouko mulai berpikir pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat ayah Midorima tersenyum. 'Midorima dan ayahnya jauh berbeda, Midorima mendapat sifat Tsundere-nya dari mana?'

Ryouko menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu penasaran, itu tidak sopan. Menghelakan nafas panjang Ryouko melihat kamarnya, ayah Midorima sudah keluar. Ryouko bersandar ke ranjangnya dan membiarkan kepalanya yang pusing beristirahat. Dia akan memikirkan semua ini setelah dia tidur.

Baru saja menutup mata, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras membuatnya terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Meskipun lelah tetapi melihat orang-orang yang berkunjung Ryouko tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Anggota timnya datang berkunjung lagi.

"Ki-chan! Kami bawa hadiah!" Seru Momoi dengan keras. Sebuah senyuman bisa terlihat di wajahnya. Ryouko hanya bisa tersenyum kembali. Meskipun dia lelah tetapi jika dia harus memilih antara istirahat dan teman-temannya tentu saja dia memilih teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepala Momoi, pukulannya tidak terlalu pelan.

"Dai-chan! Jangan memukulku!" Jerit Momoi sambil mengejar teman masa kecilnya. Aomine hanya berlari menyelamatkan dirinya dari Momoi.

"Kalau begitu, hadiahnya bawa sendiri dong!" Aomine berkata balik, masih melarikan diri dari Momoi.

"Baka Dai-chan!" Teriak Momoi masih mengerjarnya. Ryouko hanya tertawa melihat adegan di depannya. Yang tentu saja membuat wajah Aomine sedikit memerah. Ryouko melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas, Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan Aomine.

"Eh?" Ryouko menyadarkan sesuatu. Momoi berhenti mengejar Aomine dan menoleh kearah Ryouko. Momoi melihat kearah Ryouko dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?" Tanya Momoi.

"Dia tidak datang ya?" Saat bertanya Ryouko terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Shougocchi, Momoicchi!" Seru Ryouko. Momoi tersentak kaget, Shougo? Haizaki Shougo? Shougo-kun? Bukankah Ryouko membencinya? Mengapa dia menanyakan bahwa dia datang atau tidak?

Semua yang di kamar itu pun terlihat kaget. Akashi yang memiliki emperor eye pun terlihat kaget. Mengapa Kise Ryouko mencari orang yang dibencinya? Aomine hanya bisa menggertak giginya. Menaruh hadiah, sekeranjang buah, yang dari tadi dia bawa di atas meja sebelum membuka pintu kamar Ryouko dengan alasan ingin membeli minuman.

Momoi yang terkejut hanya menggigit bibirnya setelah mendengar pintu kamar ditutup. Dia tidak bisa tahu gimana perasaan Aomine ketika mendengar Ryouko mencari Haizaki. "Shougo?"

Meskipun nada suara Momoi rada dipaksakan, tetapi itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ryouko hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman. "Iya, Haizaki Shougo. Mengapa dia tidak ikut?"

"Kenapa kamu mencarinya Ki-chan?" Tanya Momoi dengan penasaran meskipun nada suaranya masih terdengar dipaksakan. Ryouko hanya tertawa kecil lalu menatap Momoi.

"Tentu saja aku mencarinya Momoicchi, pacar macam apa aku kalau tidak?" Kata-kata Ryouko langsung bergema di kepala Momoi, karena itukah teman masa kecilnya keluar dari kamar ini? Momoi tidak mengetahui bahwa Aomine harus melewati semua ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya perasaan Aomine ketika mendengar Ryouko berkata bahwa Haizaki adalah pacarnya.

Di luar gedung terlihat Aomine sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit. Bersandar sambil menatap ke atas langit, Aomine tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah Ryouko ketika tertawa dan saat Ryouko memanggil namanya. Saat Ryouko mengomelinya, saat Ryouko tersipu karenanya. Andaikan dia bisa mendapatkan semua itu kembali.

* * *

Ryouko berganti baju dengan gembira, hari ini dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Memakai baju putih berlengan pendek, dihiasi dengan sebuah kalung dan memakai celana tiga per empat berwarna cokelat, serta memakai sepatu flats yang dia dapatkan di photoshoot beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dengan semangat Ryouko menoleh kebelakangnya, harapannya melihat pacarnya pun pupus. Ryouko menelan ludah, pandangan pria berambut merah itu sangat mengintimidasi. Ryouko sedikit mendongak ke atas agar bisa melihat wajah kapten.

"Ryouko," Akashi berkata dengan nada suara yang tidak begitu bersahabat. Ryouko merasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes turun dari lehernya.

"Ada a-apa Akashicchi?" Tanya Ryouko dengan gugup. Melihat tangan 'lembut' Akashi memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya dan mata heterokrom yang sangat tajam melihat mata cokelat madu Ryouko pun tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Ryouko, jauhkah Shougo," Akashi berkata tanpa basa-basi langsung ke inti permasalahan. Ryouko hanya melihatnya dengan kaget. Akashi mengirimkan sebuah tatapan yang sangat tajam ke Ryouko saat melihat wajah Ryouko bagaikan menanyakan 'Mengapa?'

"Akashicchi, Shougocchi baik kok," kata Ryouko sambil melihat mata heterokrom Akashi dengan mata cokelat madunya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja,"

"Ryouko," Akashi mulai menjawab. "Aku jarang sekali bersifat baik, dan aku tidak pernah salah," dengan kata-kata itu Akashi pergi meninggalkan Ryouko terdiam di kamarnya. Tangan 'lembut'nya memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

Setelah Akashi meninggalkan ruangan Ryouko menghelakan nafas lega dan berat. Lega karena sudah tidak di dalam tekanan kaptennya dan berat karena memikirkan kenapa sang kapten berambut merah itu menyuruhnya untuk menjauhkan Haizaki? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pacarnya itu?

Ryouko berpikir terlalu dalam, saking dalamnya ketika ada yang mengetok pintu kamarnya dia teriak karena terkejut. Mempersilakan orang yang mengetok masuk, Ryouko masih memiliki harapan bahwa itu Haizaki. Sekali lagi harapannya pupus. Yang datang bukan Haizaki melainkan sang penggemar Oho-Asa, Midorima Shintarou.

"Kise," Midorima menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ryouko memasang wajah bingung, orang ini kadang mengatakan hal yang aneh. Midorima menarik tangan Ryouko, wajah Ryouko langsung memerah. 'Eeeeeh?!'

Midorima memegang pergelangan tangan Ryouko dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya dia taruh di atas telapak tangan Ryouko. Wajah Ryouko tentu saja memerah, siapa sangka Midorima sang Tsundere akan memegang tangan Ryouko.

Ternyata itu hanya bayangan sesaat, Midorima langsung melepas genggamannya. Dan Ryouko merasa tangannya terasa sedikit lebih berat dan terasa dingin. Mendekatkan telapak tangannya dan melihat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang yang terbuat dari logam. Ryouko menatap ke arah Midorima dengan bingung.

"Itu Lucky item Gemini hari ini, gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang," Midorima berkata, setelah melihat wajah bingung Ryouko. Meskipun Ryouko bukan jenis orang yang mempercayai horoscope dan sebagainya tetapi setidaknya karena Midorima sudah membawakan 'Lucky item'nya.

"Arigatou, Midorimacchi~" Ryouko berterima kasih. Bersyukur juga karena 'lucky item'nya tidak begitu aneh. Mungkin gantungan kuncinya akan dia pasang di tasnya. Midorima hanya membetulkan posisi kaca matanya dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat kecil.

Midorima meninggalkan kamar Ryouko, ternyata dia datang hanya untuk memberi Ryouko 'lucky item'nya. Mengambil tasnya, Ryouko langsung memasang gantungan tersebut di tasnya. Untungnya gantungan kunci itu cocok. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar ketukan pintu. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati itu siapa yang datang berkunjung. Sudah membuang harapan bahwa yang datang Haizaki. Pintunya terbuka dan bibir Ryouko membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lebar.

"Momoicchi!" Seru Ryouko. Momoi hanya tersenyum dengan hangat dan memeluk sang model. Ryouko pun memeluknya balik. Melepaskan pelukannya, mereka hanya memberikan senyuman kepada sesama gadis.

Ryouko meminta Momoi untuk duduk di atas ranjang, karena katanya lebih empuk daripada kursi yang disediakan rumah sakit. Mereka berdua duduk di atas ranjang seperti permintaan Ryouko, dan mulai berbincang seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelum Ryouko masuk rumah sakit.

"Ki-chan, maaf ya..." Di tengah perbincangan tiba-tiba Momoi meminta maaf, membuat Ryouko kaget. Ryouko lebih kaget lagi ketika Momoi tiba-tiba menangis, gimana tidak kaget jika temanmu yang tadi sedang tertawa tiba-tiba menangis, dan hanya ada satu orang yang di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kamu meminta maaf? Jangan menangis Momoicchi!" Seru Ryouko dengan panik, mencoba menghibur temannya yang berambut merah muda tersebut.

"K-karena aku Ki-chan jadi kecelakaan, maafkan aku Ki-chan..." Isak Momoi, menuangkan semua masalahnya dengan air mata dan isakan.

"Momoicchi, itu bukan salahmu, tenang saja aku tidak marah kok," jawab Ryouko dengan senyuman hangat. Memeluk tubuh Momoi agar dia lebih tenang, dan lama-kelamaan Ryouko tidak mendengar isakan Momoi lagi. Melepaskan pelukannya, Ryouko mengambil selembar tissu dan memberinya kepada Momoi.

"Momoicchi jadi jelek kalau menangis, jangan nangis dong~" hibur Ryouko, selagi Momoi mengusap air matanya. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Momoi langsung tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya.

Tawa Momoi akhirnya kembali, dan mereka mulai berbincang lagi. Tetapi dibalik wajah Momoi yang ceria, dia sebetulnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryouko yang sekarang sedang dalam status 'pacaran' dengan seorang Haizaki Shougo. Momoi bisa mengingat wajah frustrasi Aomine tadi pagi saat dia ke rumahnya. 'Dai-chan...'

Momoi permisi dan pergi, sekali lagi Ryouko sendirian di dalam kamar, yang datang bukan orang yang dia tunggu tetapi teman-temannya. Ryouko menghelakan nafas panjang, 'mungkin dia telat bangun' pikirnya, masih belum mengetahui siapa pacar aslinya.

Ryouko menoleh ke arah pintu, mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. Melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenal karena tingginya dan kesukaannya pada makanan manis, Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara masuk ke kamar Ryouko dan mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Ada apa Murasibaracchi?" Tanya Ryouko, harus mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Murasakibara. Murasakibara hanya mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan tenang, tidak begitu mendengarkan sang model. Ryouko menghelakan nafas, tidak ada gunanya jika Murasikabara tidak mendengarkan.

"Kise-chin, ini buatmu," Murasakibara mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebatang lolipop. Ryouko hanya menatapnya dengan terkejut. Hadiah Lucky item dari Midorima sudah cukup aneh, tetapi sekarang Murasakibara yang sangat protektif dengan cakupannya, memberikan lolipop kepada Ryouko?

Ryouko mengambil lolipop itu dengan pelan, tetapi saat dia menoleh keatas Murasakibara sudah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ryouko hanya bisa tertawa dengan pelan. Ryouko menaruh lolipop tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Dia kembali menunggu pacarnya di kamarnya sendirian. Ryouko tiduran di atas ranjang selagi memainkan teleponnya.

Untuk yang kelima kalinya, Ryouko mendengar ketokan. Dengan sedikit lelah, Ryouko berkata 'masuklah'. Memutar kepalanya kearah pintu, Ryouko tidak melihat siapa-siapa, tetapi pintunya terbuka. 'Mungkin kamar yang disebelah' pikirnya.

"Anou..." Ryouko mendengar suara seseorang, menoleh kearah samping dia melihat Kuroko yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berwarna biru yang tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali.

"KYAAAAA!" Jerit Ryouko, setelah melihat Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahnya. Kuroko tetap memasang wajahnya yang tak beremosi, selagi melihat Ryouko sembunyi di bawah selimut. Pelan-pelan Ryouko mengangkat selimutnya dan melihat sosok Kuroko yang masih menatapnya. "Kurokocchi! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dong!"

Ryouko hanya merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil kepada Kuroko yang hanya menatapnya tanpa emosi. Ryouko mencibir, dengan cara apapun, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah tanpa emosi Kuroko. Kuroko hanya manatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kise-chan, ini buatmu," Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, Ryouko membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat sebuah jimat yang bertulis 'Kesehatan'. Ryouko mengambil jimat itu dari tangan Kuroko. "Cepat sembuh dari amnesia Kise-chan,"

Ryouko hanya menatap Kuroko, lalu menatap jimat yang dia pegang di tangannya, lalu ke Kuroko lagi. Setelah itu dia tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Ryouko. Ryouko kembali menatap jimat yang Kuroko berikan kepadanya. Ryouko akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari pacarnya yang sudah tidak tahu dimana.

Ryouko mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju pintu, di saat dia ingin memegang ganggang pintu, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan Ryouko melihat sosok pria bersurai biru malam. Mata Ryouko terbelalak terbuka. Ryouko mundur beberapa langkah, masih kaget melihat sosok Aomine di depan pintu.

Aomine di sisi lain, hanya melihat Ryouko dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Aomine masuk ke dalam kamar Ryouko dan menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Ryouko, sedikit takut melihat Aomine setelah kejadian kemarin. Menghelakan nafas panjang, Aomine menatap kearah Ryouko dengan serius. Ryouko menelan ludah.

"Lihat, aku minta maaf," Aomine berkata dengan pelan. Ryouko kaget dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku memukul pacarmu, dan mungkin kita bisa mengulang dari awal?" Lanjut Aomine. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Ryouko mentap tangan Aomine dan perlahan dia menggenggam nya. Aomine menyengir lebar.

"Aku Aomine Daiki,"

"Kise Ryouko,"

Ryouko tersenyum. Dan mereka pun mulai memperkenalkan diri seperti bagaimana orang yang baru saja berteman. Aomine menjelaskan bahwa dia berada di tim yang sama dengan Ryouko dan bahwa mereka sangat dekat, tidak memberitahukan bahwa dia pacarnya. Ryouko membiarkan Aomine menjelaskan hingga dia kehabisan kata-kata, karena Aomine sudah tahu tentangnya. Tinggal Ryouko mengingat siapa Aomine Daiki baginya.

Tak lama kemudian, telepon Ryouko berdering. Ryouko mencari benda tersebut di dalam tasnya, dan membuka email yang baru saja dia dapatkan setelah menemukannya.

_To : Kise Ryouko_  
_Sub : Busy_

_Ryouko-chan, kencannya dimundurin ya. Aku sibuk, thanks._

_From : Haizaki Shougo_

Ryouko menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas. Dalam seketika sifatnya langsung berubah, menatap ke lantai dan menolak untuk melihat Aomine langsung ke matanya. Ryouko mencoba untuk tidak menangis, dia berusaha untuk meriah sifatnya itu tetapi sifat itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Aomine, sudah lama menjadi kekasih sang gadis, sudah mengetahui semua kebiasaannya.

Jika Ryouko menolak untuk melihat keatas berarti dia sedang sedih. Aomine berpikir sebentar, mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang mengakibatkan Ryouko sedih. Setelah beberapa detik Aomine menyerah, ternyata otaknya memang hanya untuk memikirkan basket.

"Oi, Kise," Aomine berkata dengan pelan. Perlahan Ryouko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Aomine dengan mata cokelat madunya yang mengkilat, sudah hampir menangis. Aomine hanya mengacak-acak surai birunya.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Kalau tidak, mau berjalan bersama? Sebagai teman pastinya," Aomine berkata dengan sedikit malu, sudah lama dia ingin mengajak Ryouko kencan.

Ryouko berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang Aomine katakan. Ryouko tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, apa pendengarannya yang salah? Apa dia hanya berhalusinasi?

"Ryouko? Kalau kamu tidak mau tida-"

"Aku mau!" Ryouko menjawab tanpa berpikir. Aomine hanya menyengir dan menarik tangan Ryouko keluar kamar. Aomine menarik tangan Ryouko sampai lobi, mereka bisa merasakan mata para pasien dan para pengunjung tertuju pada mereka.

'Itu Ryouko-chan?'

'Sedang apa dia di rumah sakit?'

'Sakit mungkin'

'Atau sedang berkunjung'

'Siapa itu yang memegang tangannya?'

Aomine tidak mempedulikan perkataan orang sekitar. Meskipun dia pacar Ryouko yang 'aslinya' tetapi dia tidak bisa membocorkan semua itu kepada penggemarnya yang akan menimbulkan gosip aneh.

Ryouko yang hanya mengikuti Aomine wajahnya memerah. Dan tak lama kemudian langsung diserbu oleh penggemarnya. Semua orang berdesakan, seperti sekelompok hyena yang berebut daging segar.

Genggaman tangan Aomine terlepas, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat Ryouko yang sudah tenggelam di lautan penggemarnya. Aomine mendecak kan lidahnya sebelum dia menyerobot untuk mencari Ryouko. Meskipun dia pemain basket yang bertubuh muskular, dengan orang sebanyak ini membutuhkan perjuangan.

Akhirnya berhasil mencapai Ryouko, Aomine berdiri di depan sang model yang tentu saja, membuat cemburu beberapa penggemar Ryouko yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Oi! Berikan dia ruang! Apa kalian ingin dia masuk ke rumah sakit lagi hah?!" Aomine berteriak dengan keras dan wajah yang tidak begitu bersahabat (jika tidak ingin dibilang menyeramkan). Penggemar Ryouko menggigil ketakutan, dan dengan cepat memberi mereka jalan untuk lewat.

_**Milikku! Pergi!**_

Ryouko menggenggam kepalanya, dia merasa sesuatu melintas di pikirannya yang membuat dia pusing. Aomine menyadari hal ini dan menanyakan bahwa apakah dia baik-baik saja, Ryouko menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja, meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Aomine kembali mengajak Ryouko ke tempat-tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Dengan tujuan agar ingatan Ryouko kembali.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Haizaki bertemu dengan Ryouko di dekat taman kota. Ryouko sudah memilih baju faforitnya untuk kencan hari ini, tetapi Haizaki tidak memuji bajunya sama sekali dan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Tidak berbeda dengan kencan-kencan lain, mereka berjalan menelusuri taman kota. Tentu saja mereka tidak bergandengan tangan, Ryouko ingin tetapi dia ingin Haizaki yang memulai duluan. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Beberapa penggemar Ryouko yang kemarin melihat kejadian di rumah sakit bertanya-tanya siapa Haizaki. Karena kemarin dia diajak Aomine untuk berjalan-jalan sebagai teman, yang tentu mereka tidak tahu. Dan Ryouko dapat mendengar beberapa haters-nya berkata bahwa dia seorang jalang karena kemarin dia berjalan dengan Aomine dan sekarang dengan Haizaki.

Haizaki tentu saja mendengar komentar-komentar dari penggemar dan haters Ryouko. Tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya, dia hanya berjalan menelusuri taman tersebut. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Ryouko ketika mendengar komentar-komentar itu.

"Aduh!" Teriak Ryouko, dia terjatuh setelah sebuah bola mengenai kepalanya. Bola berwarna jingga tersebut menggelinding di kakinya. Ryouko membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Haizaki yang di sebelahnya tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan Ryouko yang telah terkena bola dengan keras.

Ryouko mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, tetapi dia tidak menoleh sampai merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Melihat seorang pria yang terlihat sudah SMA dan lumayan tinggi, Ryouko hanya bisa memandang sang pria dengan mata cokelat madunya.

"Ah, Kise Ryouko?" Tanya sang pria, Ryouko hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sang pria tersenyum hangat kearahnya selagi mengambil bola jingga dari kedua tangan Ryouko. "Tak kusangka bisa ketemu disini, maaf tadi ya temenku gak sengaja,"

Orang asing itu membalik badan dan berjalan pergi sedangkan Ryouko masih terdiam di situ. Orang itu membalik badan lagi dan berkata dengan suara yang keras agar bisa terdengar. "Kau juga main basket kan? Teruskan ya! Dan thanks."

Ryouko hanya tersentak kaget, tak lama setelah melihat siluet sang pria yang lama-lama mengecil Ryouko menggenggam kepalanya. Tertajut ke tanah dan terduduk, Ryouko masih menggenggam kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ingin meminta tolong, tetapi Haizaki sudah menghilang entah kemana, dan sepertinya orang tadi tidak bisa melihatnya. Ryouko hanya pasrah.

_**Maaf maaf, eh? Kau model itu kan? Kise Ryouko?**_

"Oi! Ry- Kise!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ryouko mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan melihat sepintas surai biru malam.

"Kau kenapa Kise?!" Teriak Aomine khawatir.

_**Kau tertarik ikut klub basket?**_

_**Kuroko sudah menjadi anggota starter**_

Bayangan demi bayangan terlintas di pikirannya. Ryouko merasa sangat pusing. Meskipun Aomine sudah meneriakkan agar seseorang menelepon ambulans, tidak ada yang mau melakukannya. Mendecakan lidahnya, Aomine mengangkat Ryouko dengan gaya pengantin dan lari ke rumah sakit.

Setelah mendapatkan kamar, Aomine hanya duduk disebelah Ryouko yang dalam keadaan pingsan. Aomine sangat ingin menghabisi Haizaki karena meninggalkan Ryouko begitu saja. Tetapi orang itu tidak bisa ditemukan sama sekali.

Aomine merebahkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang, seketika matanya terasa berat, menutup matanya, dia melihat sosok Ryouko yang tersenyum kepadanya. 'Ryouko...'

Di saat mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Ryouko, Aomine merasa sebuah tangan membelai surai birunya dengan pelan. Mengintip dengan mata kirinya, Aomine melihat Ryouko yang tangannya berada di atas kepalanya. Aomine menggenggam tangan Ryouko, membuatnya kaget, sebelum membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada bercanda. Wajah Ryouko memerah, malu karena tertangkap basah sedang membelai rambut biru sang pria.

"A-ada kotoran di rambutmu..." Ryouko berbohong, tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya di depan Aomine. Aomine tentu saja tahu Ryouko berbohong, meskipun ingin menggodanya dia tidak bisa.

Di saat Aomine sedang menggenggam tangan Ryouko, Haizaki membuka pintu dengan kasar. Melihat adegan di depannya, Haizaki merasa darahnya mendidih, apakah Aomine sudah mengambil hati Ryouko lagi? Atau lebih parah, Ryouko sudah mendapat ingatannya kembali.

Melepaskan genggamannya, Aomine berjalan menuju pintu, menghelakan nafas panjang. Tidak ingin membuat kerusuhan dengan Haizaki di rumah sakit lagi. Sebelum keluar, Aomine menoleh ke arah Ryouko, tersenyum dan berkata.

"Bajumu bagus, kau terlihat cantik,"

Wajah Ryouko memerah sedangkan Haizaki menjadi tambah marah. Aomine pergi dengan lambaian tangan yang terakhir. Kepada Ryouko tentunya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, ketika Haizaki dan Ryouko sedang kencan, Ryouko tidak berhenti menceritakan seberapa besarnya dia mengagumi Aomine. Haizaki merasa darahnya mendidih, usaha untuk mendapatkan Ryouko dan menjauhkan nya dari Aomine sepertinya gagal. Meskipun Haizaki tidak mendengarkannya, Ryouko tetap menceritakan orang yang dia kagumi.

Haizaki merasa bahwa semua ini sudah cukup. Haizaki menarik Ryouko ke jalan yang sepi. Dan mencari gang yang sepi untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan di hari dia tahu bahwa Ryouko amnesia.

Setelah menariknya ke gang yang sepi, Haizaki mengunci kepala Ryouko dengan kedua tangannya. Spontan, wajah Ryouko memerah. Haizaki memegang dagu Ryouko dan mengangkatnya, membuat Ryouko melihat langsung mata Haizaki dengan iris cokelat madunya.

'Mengapa suasana ini tidak asing?' Pikir Ryouko sesaat, Haizaki mendekatkan wajahnya. Ryouko masih terdiam, mencoba mengingat kejadian seperti ini sebelum dia amnesia.

_**Bajingan kau Haizaki!**_

'Eh?' Apakah yang barusan terlintas di pikirannya adalah sebuah ingatan yang sekali lagi? Ryouko yakin, sepintas dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, tetapi dia tidak mengetahui siapa. Ryouko sadar jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Haizaki semakin tipis.

_**Ryouko!**_

Bayangan orang itu terlintas lagi di pikiran Ryouko. Apakah itu benar-benar ingatannya yang mulai kembali? Jika tidak, mengapa terasa tidak asing. Wajah Haizaki semakin dekat.

_**Kau tidak terluka?**_

Ryouko memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Tetapi, seketika setelah Ryouko memejamkan matanya semua bayangan orang itu terlihat, terlihat tetapi sangat pudar.

_**Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu**_

Suaranya sangat dia kenal, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

_**Maaf aku telat menyelamatkanmu**_

Siapa orang itu?

_**Aku tidak akan pergi**_

Siapa?

_**Perlu pelukan?**_

Ryouko bisa merasakan nafas Haizaki di bibirnya.

_**Ryouko! Ayo, kita main one-on-one!**_

**_Sudah kubilang, jangan mem-blok dunk-ku, Ryouko baka_**

**_Ayo naik, akan kuantar ke UKS_**

**_Kan sudah kubilang, yang bisa menang melawanku hanya aku_**

**_Aku mencintaimu Ryouko_**

Ryouko bisa merasakan pelukan orang yang di ingatannya. Sangat hangat, berbeda dengan pelukan yang diberikan Haizaki. Dan dimana dia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu? Sekolah, lapangan basket, anggota timnya. One-on-one? Dunk? Ingatan-ingatan tertuang di pikiran Ryouko seperti hujan. Bayangan orang itu semakin jelas. Rambut biru malam dan warna mata yang sama. Satu nama langsung melesat di pikirannya.

'Aominecchi!' Ryouko membuka matanya dan tangannya dengan spontan mendorong tubuh Haizaki yang di depannya. Melihat hal ini bibir Haizaki membentuk sebuah seringai. Haizaki memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Ryouko dengan tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala.

"Sepertinya sang putri sudah ingat," Haizaki berkata dengan dingin. Ryouko memalingkan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah Haizaki. Melihat hal ini Haizaki hanya menyeringai lebih lebar. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, kamu bilang kamu mencintaiku Ryouko, tetapi jika aku menciummu dengan seperti ini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan,"

Ryouko merasa jijik dengan kata-kata Haizaki. Ryouko masih berusaha untuk menghindari wajah Haizaki. Tubuh Ryouko mulai meronta, tetapi Haizaki tidak perduli sama sekali. Dia menekankan berat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ryouko, dan perbedaan kekuatan antara perempuan dan laki-laki terlalu jauh.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Jerit Ryouko kepada Haizaki yang masih tidak mempedulikan teriakannya. Tangan kiri Haizaki mulai menyentuh pinggul Ryouko. Ryouko bisa merasakan matanya terasa basah.

"Aominecchi! Tolong aku, Aominecchi!" Ryouko meneriakkan nama Aomine. Ryouko bisa mengingat dengan jelas, Aomine pernah berjanji akan melindunginya. Tetapi mengapa dia tidak menyelamatkannya sekarang?

Tangan Haizaki lama-kelamaan menyentuh wajah lembut Ryouko. Haizaki memegang dagu Ryouko dan mendongakkannya. Dan Ryouko bisa merasakan jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Haizaki lama-kelamaan semakin tipis.

"Aominecchi! Tolong aku Aominec-!" Teriakan Ryouko di bungkam oleh ciuman dari Haizaki. Ryouko merasakan pipinya basah karena air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras. Ryouko sudah sangat takut dan pasrah. 'Aominecchi...'

Tiba-tiba dia merasa jarak tubuh Haizaki menjauh, bagaikan ada yang menariknya. Ryouko langsung terduduk, masih menangis karena ketakutan. Membuka matanya perlahan-lahan Ryouko melihat Haizaki yang tidak sadar dan Aomine yang berada di depannya. Air matanya semakin deras.

"Kau tidak terluka? Maaf, aku datang telat," Aomine meminta maaf, sepertinya sudah mengetahui bahwa ingatan Ryouko sudah kembali. Ryouko hanya semakin menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Aomine. Aomine hanya memeluknya dengan pelan.

Bagi Ryouko, pelukan Aomine hangat. Dia merasa terlindungi. Setelah berada di dalam pelukannya Ryouko merasa air matanya berkurang, meskipun masih keluar tetapi sudah berkurang. Ryouko menoleh keatas dan melihat wajah tersenyum Aomine. Sekarang dia tahu, dia sudah aman jika berada di dalam pelukannya.

* * *

"Ryouko-chan! Boleh foto bareng?" Beberapa penggemar Ryouko yang perempuan menghampirinya dengan senyuman dan nafas yang tidak teratur dan sebuah kamera di tangan. Ryouko yang sedang kencan bersama Aomine, menoleh kearah penggemar-penggemarnya.

Ryouko memberikan mereka senyuman hangat, dan mengangguk. Ryouko dengan senang hati, berfoto bersama mereka. Aomine hanya menunggu dengan tenang di sebelahnya. Tidak terganggu sama sekali. Melihat Ryouko dan penggemarnya berfoto bersama, Aomine hanya bisa melepaskan sebuah senyuman.

Setelah berfoto bersama mereka dan memberikan tanda tangannya, para penggemarnya pun pergi dengan senyum yang lebar. Ryouko melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Menghampiri Aomine yang sedang bengong atau berpikir terlalu dalam selagi melihat langit dengan wajah yang sangat imut, Ryouko hanya tertawa. Dia tidak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kekasihnya, Aomine Daiki, sangat lucu.

Ryouko menepuk pundak Aomine agar Aomine sadar dari pikirannya. Setelah itu mereka langsung melanjutkan kencan mereka. Mereka tidak berjalan jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, tetapi sekali lagi, Ryouko dimintai foto bersama oleh penggemarnya. Tetapi kali ini laki-laki.

Ketika Ryouko ingin menghampiri mereka agar dapat foto bersama, Ryouko merasa tangannya ditarik. Menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat sosok pacarnya yang mengerutkan dahinya. Sepintas Ryouko melihat sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir Aomine. Menarik sang model ke pelukannya, Aomine mengangkat dagu Ryouko dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Mata Ryouko terbelalak terbuka, mendorong kekasihnya dan bermaksud untuk memecah ciuman mereka. Tetapi Aomine memegang Ryouko terlalu kuat, Ryouko tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ryouko hanya pasrah, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan mengubur wajah Ryouko di dada maskulinnya.

"I'm sorry, but she's mine," Aomine berkata kepada penggemar Ryouko yang berwajah merah. Penggemarnya pun pergi meninggalkan sang model dengan kekasih protektifnya. Melepaskan Ryouko dari pelukannya Aomine hanya bisa menyengir dengan lebar.

"Daikicchi! Jangan menciumku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu, kalau ada pers yang melihat bagaimana?" Seru Ryouko, mengomeli kekasih yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"Terus? Malah lebih baik kalau pers melihat, jadi mereka tahu apa yang milikku," Aomine menjawab, dan menangkap bibir Ryouko sekali lagi. Membuatnya terkejut, Ryouko tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata benar kata Aomine, memang lebih baik jika pers melihat. Ryouko tidak peduli jika popularitasnya turun jika berita tentang dia berpacaran dengan Aomine terbongkar. Asalkan dia bisa berada di sebelah Aomine. Menatap kearah iris biru Aomine, wajah Ryouko memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Ryouko,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Daikicchi."

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N : Gara-gara buru-buru alur ceritanya jadi cepet-_- maaf kalo karakternya OOC karena baru pertama kali bikin. review please if you don't mind :3


End file.
